Poise plus Knockback
by Qinlongfei
Summary: Being a hunter isn't so tough. Sure you get killed ten times a day on average but you get an arsenal that makes Batman jealous, gun control doesn't affect you and you can always rely on Jolly Co-Operation. What? I can't have my bottomless box when I stay in this school of monsters, I'm not allowed to kill anyone and knock back is still a thing? This is going to suck...


_Dear Soma:_

 _It sucks we won't be able to seeing each other for 3 years, but grandma just had to enroll me in this boarding school in the middle of nowhere. (Don't bother try to send me emails. They don't even have internet connection!) I'm going to miss all the good times we can have jolly co-operation together when Demon Souls 3 come out._

 _Hope you have fun with Mina in high school. Seriously, ask her out already. ; )_

 _And don't you 2 dare to forget about me or I'll hunt you down and kick your asses. (lol, kidding)_

 _Good luck in your new school._

\\[T]/

The school bus goes into a tunnel just as the boy with short hair and soft features about to press the 'send' button. He stares blankly at his phone screen for a few second as a large bead of sweat start to form on his forehead. Chucking it up to the good old family luck the boy lets out a sigh as he closes his smart phone and puts it away inside his duffle bag. A school in a secluded area with a barrier to hide it from the eyes of everyday people... ah, how this brings back memories.

" **What's wrong boy, are you... nervous? Hehe...** " The driver, whose face seems to hide constantly in shadow asks with the familiar sinister tone the boy has grow accustom to over the years.

"Yeah... but I'm more afraid of grandma." The boy shivers as he rest his chin on his left hand. He looks out of the window. Nothing but darkness as far as eye can see reminds him of the feared Abyss he once braved with his fellow hunters. Then again... who can say it is not truly the abyss this bus is traveling through right now?

Staring at total darkness. it can be mesmerizing...

The boy's thoughts are interrupted as the bus finally emerges through the tunnel and he takes in the sight of the lake and the gothic building in the distance. Despite the school is not nearly as grandiose as the great cathedral he almost feel the same awe the first time he travels to Yahrnam with his grandmother in order to complete his training. In some way, the lake and the institute of learning almost reminds him of Byrgenwerth despite the different style in architecture.

 _This will be the place I need to spend my next three years... Not bad really. The dead forest and graveyard almost has a haunted house vibe to it._

The boy takes a long and deep breath. It's not the old age anymore and spending three years in what is essentially enemy territory with no one to call for aid is not something even the most seasoned hunter or undead warrior content themselves with. Still, the fact this school is about building a bridge between human and monsters is a reassuring thought.

Assuming most, if not all its students or even staff actually stick to the idea of course. Oh well... hopefully nothing a quick silver bullet to the face, and good old fashioned saw cleaver to the spine won't fix.

" **By the way boy... Your granny asked you to leave your bottomless box with me.** "

Once again it takes a few seconds for the meaning of that sentence to reach the boy's brain as his face slowly freezes. His eyes start to enlarge to the point they resembles dinner plate rather than human eyes.

"...WHAT?!"

" **You are supposed to inspect the schools progress in secret for both churches. Won't be too discreet if you carries around an entire hunter's arsenal.** "

The boy hunter has to admit the driver has a point... but all the discretion and evaluation won't be worth anything if he encounters some monster/Yokai superiority extremist who wants to prove themselves by killing a hunter.

"I am allowed something to defend myself... right? Ouch!" The boy shifts uncomfortably before something arcs over the rows of school bus seats and bonks him on the head. The combination of both the pain and dire situation he finds himself in almost make the boy cry but he struggles to open his eyes and look down towards his lap to find a cane.

Or rather, the same threaded cane his grandmother gives him on his sixth birthday.

" **Time to go back to your family's roots, kid. Hehehe...** " The driver lets out another sinister laugh as he pulls to a stop besides a scarecrow and opens the door. " **Stay alive... and fear the old blood.** "

"Thank you, bus driver san." Knowing there's no escape of the situation, the boy slings the duffle bag onto his right shoulder and picks up his cane with his left hand and exits the bus. His eyes follow the bus till it disappear in his line of sight before looking towards the school in the distance.

 _I should have known grandma will force me pull a Samus Aran. I swear she enjoys watching me suffer._

 _It's not so bad, at least it's not another beast outbreak, or trying to fend off a full invasion from Darkwraith._ Tsukune's optimism tries to cheer him up.

 _Only you aren't getting any back up from your fellow hunters, or the Warriors of Sunlight. And the kicker is you aren't even having your full arsenal, just a barely upgraded weapon you aren't skilled in. Face it, you are screwed._ His pessimism quickly reminds him just how much of hot water he is in.

 _Oh well... no point prolonging the inevitable Tsukune Aono. Might as well not be late for class._

The boy, Tsukune Aono throws his arm skywards in defeat as he start walk towards the school building in the distance. His right hand slips into his pocket, and clench an round shaped talisman tightly. The talisman has a sun with a human face on it, the symbol of one of the most well known covenant: Warrior of Sunlight. Better known as 'Sunbro' among his fellow hunters, a league of warriors who dedicate themselves to help any fellow warrior or hunter in their travel.

Thinking about those undead knights who help travelers for nothing in return always brings him courage. Surely if those undead can remain stoic and cheerful for countless years, any hardship he need to face in his life would be insignificant by comparison.

Tsukune doesn't recognize the sound of a fast approaching bicycle right behind him, or its rider's desperate attempt to warn him until it's too late. When Tsukune turns around all he sees is a fast enlarging bicycle wheel inside his field of vision. Too late to side step or even dodge roll out of the way.

"Oh, pork chop!" Is the last thing the hunter says before the wheel makes contact with his forehead. The hunter immediately hurls ten feet backwards and slams into the trunk of a dead tree. The poor boy loses his consciousness before he even hit the ground.

\\[T]/

Nothing but darkness surround Tsukune. Despite that he feels warm, peaceful even if he doesn't practice in hex.

 _You think too much lad, being a hunter you need to rely more on your instinct to avoid coming danger..._

Darkness slowly dissipate around him. And he can hear worried voice of a young girl.

"...Are you all right? Sorry I hit you so hard, I really should watch where I was going..." The first thing Tsukune notices is the long pink hair that drips down from the girl's head. A few strand touches his nose and almost make him sneeze out due to the tickling sensation. He then realize what a rather compromising position the two of them must be in if the girl's hair is right on his face.

"No, I wasn't paying attention..." He tries to climb up and wave the whole situation off in order to sooth the girl's worry. But as he tries to support himself with his arm, he feels a tickling sensation on his neck. He quickly runs his hand towards his neck and finds two small puncture wound as expect. The girl's expression turns sheepish as she blushes and look away from Tsukune's eyes. "...you bit me. You are a vampire."

"I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't just help myself when I knocked you out. But your blood smells so sweet and I was really thirsty..."

 _Of course... out of all the monsters I meet in this school the first just has to be a vampire. Oh well, at least she's not the sparkling in the sun variety._

"It's all right. I was careless." Tsukune gives the girl a nonchalant shrug as he gets up and slowly moves his limbs around to see if anything's broken. To his relief everything seems to work fine aside from minor dizziness due to the impact with the tree. He picks up both his duffle bag and threaded cane to use it as a walking stick, silently feel grateful this weapon has more practical everyday use than his other arsenals. The girl quickly follows him while pushing her bike along. "You can still make it to class if you ride your bike, Miss..."

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Moka Akashiya..."

 _Pretty adorable name for a vampire who are feared by so many. Come to think of it... Most modern Japanese monsters are obsessed with coming up with cute names for their children. Maybe they think those names help them blend in with human better but they usually come off more as weirdos. Shame..._

The girl says with an apologetic expression. "I can't just leave you here after I ran into you with my bike. You might have a concussion... I haven't gotten your name yet."

"I'm Tsukune Aono. Don't worry about hitting me. Had way worse before." It's time like this Tsukune is glad his prestigious family doesn't have a tradition of forcing male to marry into his family after courting one of their daughters. Telling a vampire he's a member of their most prominent enemy can have pretty dire result after all. "Besides, getting knock on my ass by a beautiful girl like you is always good luck. Don't you read any manga?"

"You are embarrassing me Tsukune." The vampire girl blushes when Tsukune compliment her. "I was curious Tsukune-kun. What monster are you? Most of monsters aren't friendly with vampires."

Saying vampire aren't well liked in the society of monster is probably an understatement. They are feared by all due to their monstrous strength and prodigious arcane ability, but they are born out of the Dark Soul instead of the Chaos Soul like most other monsters. In that regard, despite being seen as a monster they are much closely related to human than anything else.

It's kind of ironic come to think of it. Vampire and human being kin, yet bad blood runs across them for as long as anyone can remember.

"I haven't run into any bad vampires I suppose. A while ago I met this really nice vampire girl. She has a dream of building a city of vampires in Japan, and build official diplomatic relation with human country." Tsukune let out a chuckle as he remembers his visit to the last Tepes family.

"Oh! You met Mina-chan! She's also my friend and I miss her."

"As for what monster I am..." Moka's head draws in closer as Tsukune takes a long breath to bait her interest. He puts a finger in front of his mouth as he winks at Moka. "...it's a secret."

"Humph! You are mean!" Moka's face bloat up like an angry Jigglypuff as she pout at Tsukune's successful trolling attempt.

"Haha, sorry about it. But we aren't supposed to tell others our true form in school." Tsukune lets out a chuckle as he apologizes to Moka before looking at his gloved hand.

 _I can probably pose as an Undead if I make a fake dark sign on my hand... But then most monsters don't consider undead as one of their own so it doesn't exactly help._

\\[T]/

As expected, both of them get to their class a quarter of an hour too late. When they walks right into the classroom they end up raising more than a few eyebrows.

"Ah, It seems we have a couple of students who are late for class!" The teacher, a bespectacled woman in her thirties claps her hands together. She... almost sounds like she's happy a couple of her students are late for class like it's an item on her teacher achievement list. From her wildly animated action and excited tone Tsukune judges she's either a feline or a monkey type Yokai. Although her ear like hair style and cat eyes tips the favor rather overwhelmingly towards feline.

"I'm sorry sensei. I run over Tsukune kun while on my bike." Moka immediately bow her head low to apologize.

"No, I didn't pay attention and got in her way so Moka San coming to class late is all my fault." Tsukune quickly corrects Moka's claim. Not wanting to let the friendly if slightly gluttonous vampire take all the blame.

"Oh my. Only the first day and you two already gotten so friendly together." The teacher's statement gives Moka another blush. "Well, accident happen. Just don't make it out a habit. You two love birds go sit in the empty seats in the back now."

Tsukune decides not to dignify that remark with any response and takes a look at Moka. The poor girls is so embarrassed by teacher's comment she's practically burying her head in her own chest now. Trying his best to ignore varies look from the rest of the student he quietly walks to the back of the class and take out some note book.

"As I was saying... students here need to learn how to blend in with human..." The hunter raises an eyebrow at the teacher's choice of word. 'Blend in', instead of something like co-exist with human seems to suggest they aren't pushing the idea of peaceful co-existence very strongly. Then again... all the monsters attending this school just hit their respective rebellious stage of life. If an authority figure try to push their own agenda too strongly it could have adverse affect.

 _No wonder grandma ask me to spend full three years here. It'll give me a much better idea than a short stay._

"What a waste of time. We should just kill those weaklings and have some 'fun' with the pretty one." The brash voice and dirty references reminds Tsukune a bit of his hunter mentor. He steals a quick glance at the muttering student. Dyed blond hair, sharp looking eyes, enough piercing to be the poster boy of Whipping Things Monthly magazine and bulging muscles. The only thing this dude missing from his tough guy look is a tattoo on his bicep that says 'Bad Man'. Than again since the uniform covers his arm... he might also have tattoo.

Tsukune isn't too worried despite the delinquent look and nasty comment this character has. In the world of monster 'Osore' or translate into a more common term, 'fear' is a very real power. If a monster can install fear into its enemy they can effectively nullify any power its opponent has. As a result, those monsters who make them look intimidating usually means they are rather low on the food chain: They are insecure about their power to inspire fear, so they look the part and try to intimidate their opponent into fearing them. A common tactic only useful to scare inexperienced opponent which only show they themselves aren't that experienced to begin with.

The delinquent seems to notice Tsukune's inspection as he throws a nasty looking glare towards the hunter's way. Not wanting to make a scene Tsukune decide to focus on the teacher's lecture.

\\[T]/

"Come on Tsukune. Tell me what monster you are." The vampire girl Moka seems to be rather attached to Tsukune as she follows him outside the class during break. The hunter wonders if she considers him a friend, or a walking food dispenser at this point.

"All right... I'm a vampire like you." Tsukune says as he picks up the can of tomato juice he purchases out of the vending machine. "See. Drinking tomato juice."

"You are mean!" The vampire girls lets out another adorable looking pout face.

Tsukune feels a bit guilty in teasing Moka over and over again. It's just... she looks really cute when she's frustrated and it's not like he can just go up and tell Moka: _The thing of it is... I'm a vampire hunter from..._

"You joking? What vampire gets run over by a bike." An arrogant voice interrupts Tsukune's train of thought. The delinquent boy from their class walks into both Tsukune and Moka's view. Tsukune scratches his head a little, and remembers some student mentioned this punk's name was Saizo.

Apparently he has a reputation of being a serial woman molester so he got forced into Yokai Academy to be re-educated.

"The malnourished kind...?" Before the hunter can tell another bad joke Saizo sends his fist screeching at Tsukune's face. Tsukune tilt his head out of the way as Saizo punches right into the vending machine sending pop and juice cans flying everywhere. The hunter bends down and pick up another can of tomato juice rolls against his feet and place it inside his close. "Thanks for the free juice man. I'll treat you next time."

"You think you are funny?"

Saizo quickly picks Tsukune up by his collar and slams him against the wall. The hunter tries his best to smile despite the burning sensation on his back. "Not a fan of Spidey's snarky comment? Do you prefer me do Batman's macho grizzle whisper then?"

As if trying to actually follow through his one man joke, he leers at Saizo in the eye and chants in a low and coarse voice. "I'm Batman~"

Both Moka and the punk Saizo look at Tsukune with a bland expression. "Hey, I just realize that line totally works for a vampire."

"I hate your kind. Thinking you are so superior you never take anything seriously. But you are just a weakling aren't you?" The punk draws his hand back ready for another punch before Moka pulls his arm away.

"No! Don't hurt Tsukune."

"You know... I can't control myself when I see you. You are much better than all those human women I had. How about you ditch this weakling and be with a real monster like me?" Saizo licks his lip as he throws Tsukune away as he turns his attention towards Moka. Seizing the opportunity Tsukune bends his legs while air born and manages to turn his unwanted flight into a somersault and lands on the ground in a squatting position.

The hunter looks up and realize Saizo has grow massive as his muscles completely destroys his school uniform. Something likely along the ogre family? Doesn't matter in the end. "Hey, Giga-lard."

That gets the punk's attention as he stops trying to force himself on Moka. "What did you call me?"

Un-intimidated by Saizo's size, Tsukune lets out a whistle as he twirls his threaded cane in his hand lean his weight against it. "I heard you got a reputation of being a serial rapist. Know what I think of it: a baloney sandwich. If you really have molested that many women the Healing Church's Executioner will kill you so hard you'll die to death. You are just a insecure little piglet trying to fake the big league aren't you?"

Tsukune quickly rolls forward as Saizo launches at him with a loud 'SHUT UP'. He manages to get behind the towering ogre of a monster and quickly gets up. Being a hunter Tsukune knows very well being small means he has the agility advantage and he intent to make full use of it.

He quickly draws his threaded cane for a few quick slashes before back flip out of Saizo's way and wave the thread open. His trusty cane turns into a segmented whip and cuts the ogre (maybe) right in the face.

Saizo lets out a pained howl as he covers his face with both hands. "Trick weapon... You use the weapon of Hunters!"

"Good eyes. Why don't you go back to play the kiddie league and leave Moka alone?"

"Ah! I know what you are Tsukune!" Moka's exclamation draws both Tsukune and Saizo's attention. "You are a..."

 _Ah, just the old family luck... gets into a fight on the first day and get discovered I'm not only a human, but a hunter living among monsters. Oh well... when I revealed my weapon there's really no point hiding it anymore..._

"...Doppelganger! You are taking the identity of a human hunter aren't you?" Both Tsukune and Saizo blinks their eyes a couple of time as they trip on their feet and fall down simultaneously. Unable to believe how thick headed Moka is acting right now.

"That's a... good guess. Why didn't you think I was a human?" Tsukune climbs up from the ground as he scratches his head while giving Moka an incredulous look.

"There's no human in Yokai Academy, silly. And... you are nice to me so you can't be human. Especially those cruel hunters." Moka's cute smiling face suddenly turns sour at the mention of human. "All human are jerks to me!"

"Don't ignore ME!" The wind of a powerful attack shakes Tsukune out of his stupor as he quickly dodge roll away from Saizo's fist at the last second. The resulting shock wave carries him much higher into the air and he once again resort to a somersault for safe landing. While a monster who rely only on brutal strength tend to be low level it's still a very tangible threat to a hunter like Tsukune who rely on nimble dodging rather than shrugging them off with heavy shield like the undead warriors.

He quickly gets up and dodge in a zigzag pattern in order to avoid Saizo's raging fist smash. The ogre like monster seems to be in some kind of berserk frenzy like he is personally insulted.

"Take it easy dude. Why are you angry all the time? Don't you think about your life? Even if you make other monsters fear you, they won't respect a feral animal. We should all chill, praise the sun or moon depends on your preference, and engage in Jolly Co-Operation rather than try to invade one another." Tsukune makes another dodge as Saizo's fist uproot a dead tree. "Good swing there! Have you considered joining Warrior of Sunlight? Last time I checked they also accept monster kin. Hey, I bet you are handy with a zweihander."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" The ogre like monster roars with indignation as he wildly throws his arm around trying to catch the nimble hunter. Tsukune's constant rambling and snarky remark obviously making him lose any cool he might have. He holds both of his fist together and slams them hard towards Tsukune. Bad idea to go for an all or nothing power move since he is already panting heavily from his earlier rampage and can't get back up as the hunter once again dodge rolls forward to get behind his back.

This time though, instead of a few quick slash Tsukune has enough time to go for a powerful attack of his own and staggers Saizo down to his knees. The hunter follows immediately with a backstab that brings the ogre (maybe) from his knee to his stomach.

"I know it's only subjective... But I think I completely wrecked you. So how about you just rage quit while you are ahead?"

"Damn you hunter... If I can't get you..." The ogre like monster lets out a low hiss before suddenly throwing him up with his massive tree trunk like arms and sprint towards Moka. "I'll just have to get the girl!"

"Oh, Pork chop." With a low curse the hunter also sprint into action as he gives chase to the monster. But to Tsukune's surprise the monster suddenly throws his weight around shows a smirking face.

 _He was baiting me!_

The realization comes too late as Tsukune tries to dodge out the way. The swinging arm of the giant monster catches his left shoulder as he hears a cracking sound before he is air born once again. This time he's unable to perform any moves for a safe landing and slams back first into a tree once again. At moment like this Tsukune is almost thankful for his family's complete lack of poise as the knock back actually carries him out of the monster's reach.

 _I got too cocky. This tub of lard is much more cunning than he looks..._ For a moment Tsukune almost forget where he is as a buzzing noise filled his ears. He drunkenly look up and see far away near the school house Moka try to hold the towering ogre like creature before she's back handed away.

 _No... Can't faint like this... Need to keep going, can't let piggy hurt Moka... Need a heavy weapon those church hunters use. Kirkhammer or holy blade... Hell, I'd even take the damn wheel... Don't have my box around... Fuck!_

The hunter tries to get up to his feet but ends up falling flat on his face for his effort. He briefly wonders if this is how many of his ancestors feel like, going against monsters much stronger than them with nothing but their trust whip, their training and their sense of duty to protect innocent.

"Where's your cockiness and your jokes now you damn hunter?" Tsukune can almost hear the sound of the giant monster cracking knuckles as he climbs onto a large boulder. "I am going to finish you nice and slow for mocking me..."

 _We hunters are civilian militia unlike the undead warriors. We have no noble heritage linking us all the way back to the Age of Fire. We do not have their fancy titanite armor or weapon so all we have are out wits, our training, and our instinct for survival when we hunt. When the hunt begins under the blood moon, beast, monster, and even Abyss Spawn dies._

 _Time to improvise._

With all his strength Tsukune jams his cane into the boulder and heaves it up like an one handed make shift kirkhammer. He gets up on his feet and charges at the dumbfounded monster with a loud battle cry. Forgoing all form of finesse, the hunter simply puts all his strength into swing and trades blow with the giant monster this time. Despite getting knock back a few feet every time the monster's attack connect with his body he can feel his aggressive attack breaking his enemy's defense as he knocks Saizo unto his back.

"Here's Johnny!" Tsukune looks down on Saizo with a mad smile on his face as he holds his make shift hammer up above his head before bring it down.

Once, twice, three times. Right in the face. The boulder completely shatters on the third strike but the ogre like monster is finally out cold.

"Tsukune." Even with his vision blurs from both blood lose and exhaustion Tsukune still manages to see Moka running towards him.

"Oh hi Moka. I think I almost got wrecked by a scrub. That's so embarrassing I can't call me a pro anymore... haha..." He tries to smile a nonchalant smile and wave at Moka as he wobbles forward. Judging by the worried expression of the vampire his attempt isn't successful. "... I need meat... You think they have pork chop?"

"You could have died! Why didn't you run away?" Moka reaches her hands out with an attempt to hold the half dead boy steady.

"Haha, you say the funniest thing. I can't run away when my friend is in danger can I?" Tsukune for his part tries to take Moka up as he also reaches out with one of his hand. Due to his overwhelming dizziness he ends up reaching for Moka's chest and accidentally takes off the rosary. "Sorry..."

Before he can apologize for almost grabbing Moka's chest, or breaking her amulet for that matter a shockwave knocks the hunter away once again. He looks up from the ground and realize a blood like aura surround the vampire girl as the sky turns red. Moka's hair turns from pink to silver and fangs springs out of her lips. The shocked hunter look up towards the sun and to his dismay, the gloriously incandescent orb of fire has become completely black in color with a white halo around it.

The color and form of Humanity... signifying the vampire in front of him has the power or at least the potential of a Lord.

 _Oh, pork chop... I am so dead..._

"You have proven yourself to me, good hunter..." The silver haired Moka smirks at Tsukune who is sweating so much you can be forgiven for thinking he's using Flash Sweat pyromancy. "Still, I am disappointed. To have trouble against a low level monster... is that the power of the fabled Belmont family?"

"Belmont? What Belmont? I'm just a doppelganger faking as a hunter. You said so yourself remember?" Tsukune crawls backwards as his heat rate beats million a second. The power of a Lord class vampire kicking his fight or flight instinct into such a mad over drive his body simply can't handle the additional adrenaline in its weakened state.

"Don't play me for a fool good hunter." The vampire mocks Tsukune as she picks him up by his hair and puts him on his own feet again. "I can tell you carry the Belmont's bloodline by the taste of your blood. The question is: Are you going to face your demise with dignity, or are you going to quiver like a rat?"

She rises her leg up to wind for a roundhouse kick towards Tsukune's head.

"Now, be one with the DARK."

Silver Moka's foot freezes in mid air about an inch away from the hunter's face when he lets out a loud. "WAIT!"

"I know you'll want to kill your mortal enemy... but can you collect the seven dragon balls and wish me back? I kind of like living..." Tsukune gives the silver haired Moka his best goofy smile as he lets out a chuckle. The vampire for her part didn't seem impressed at all. She just half close her eyes with a expression that can only be described as 'Are you fucking kidding me?' before promptly finishes her kick.

The last thing on Tsukune's mind before darkness engulfs him is: _Not in the face again!_

\\[T]/

Total darkness surround the vampire hunter once again as he lets himself be embraced by the warm and nostalgic nothingness. He didn't think death would be this comfortable, although a bit boring if he's going to spend eternity like this with nothing but his thoughts.

He wonders if those Way of the White, or Healing Church faithful have a different afterlife than one like him. A hunter with no real allegiance to anything. Not even the Moon Presence. Although he's trained as a blood hunter, he himself never undergoes blood transfusion because it's widely known mixing Belmont blood with other type is a very bad idea.

A ray of light suddenly seems to fill the void. Tsukune looks toward the light source and sees a blue moon in the distance. The symbol of the dark sun... Some hunter jokingly refer Gwendolyn as their patron and even jokingly say 'praise the moon' when they copy Sunbro's 'Praise the sun' gesture but the Dark Sun is not associated with hunters in anyway. Maybe seeing a blue moon is the first sign of him going insane...

"Wake up... Please wake up Tsukune..." Tsukune stirs around as he slowly opens his eyes. The smell of disinfectant and white ceiling suggest he's in some infirmary. As he turns his head he sees the pink haired Moka leaning over him.

"...huh... thought I finally bite the big one." He cracks a smile at Moka as he slowly raises his hand up to his head, feeling the bandages wrapped all around his skull.

"I am so sorry for almost killing you Tsukune. The other me... she's not like me at all." The pink haired Moka gives Tsukune a fierce embrace as she continue to ramble nonsense. The well intent hug almost choke the hunter in the process due to her literal monstrous strength. "Is it true? Are you really a human. And a... Belmont?"

Tsukune can clearly hear the fear in her shaking voice as she lets him go. "My grandmother was the Belmont. She's the sister of Julius Belmont."

Moka lets out a surprised gasp. "How can you be? You are... nice to me."

"Hey, that's an offense. Thinking all us hunters are mindless monster killing machine archetypes." Tsukune points his index finger towards Moka as he lets out a smile. "We hunters are peace keepers between human and monster kin first. We only hunt the bad ones. Hell, most werewolves are still live in old Yahrnam right beside our HQ. Some even join as hunters or at least train with us."

"I was taught the hunters are mindless beasts killing us for our blood growing up." Tsukune can feel his cheeks heat up as Moka gives her side of the story. To be honest, a number of hunters are just as she describes: mindless beast killing for the blood in both literal and symbolic sense. "So I pretend to be a human and went to human schools before I came to Yokai. All the human make fun of me when I talk about monsters. I thought all humans are bad."

"But you have shown me not all human are bad. Human can also be brave, kind, and self-less." Moka gives Tsukune a smile as she holds the hunter's gloved hands in her own. "I don't care if you are a human. Will you be my friend, Tsukune Aono?"

"Of course. I'm gonna make all those geezers back in Healing Church drop their jaws when I shown them my vampire friend." Tsukune mirrors Moka's smile with one of his own before giving her a knowing wink. "Admit it. You just want a portable food source don't you?"

"No! That's not all... maybe a little." Moka's smile turns sheepish as she look away with a blush once again. "You won't let your friend go thirsty, will you?"

"Ah, what the hell. Bloodletting is good for health anyways." Tsukune slowly sits up as he puts his feet into a pair of sandals. He slowly walks towards the window with Moka supporting him from the side. "Oh, it's night time..."

Just as he says this, a gigantic fiery phoenix cuts across the sky while letting out a loud echoing sound.

"Ah, it's so rare to see the monster royalty." Moka looks up at the undying bird in all her burning glory and lets out a content sigh.

The hunter on the other hand stares at the fire bird circling in the sky with a trance. "The turning of a new age has come."

"What are you talking about Tsukune?" Moka gives the hunter a puzzled look.

"You know, the law of cycle... the kindling and smothering of fire and all those good stuff. Your parents didn't tell you?" Tsukune gives Moka an incredulous look. The vampire for her part just look even more confused as she tilt her head sideways. "Please tell me you know about the stoner dragons, the four lucky bastards, and naked Seth the flasher."

"You mean the everlasting dragon, the four lords and Seethe the scaleless betrayer of dragon? I know about them... Although I like your version better." Moka lets out a giggle at how Tsukune nonchalantly make fun of all those figures from legend.

"Yeah. When the First Fire begin to fade Lord Gwyn made a decision. He would let the Age of Dark come and give the world to human, but the Lords will continue to offer their wisdom to human so we may become all we can be. For a time, Age of Dark prospered with human under their Lords' guidance. But human are greedy and short-sighted by nature, and eventually we give birth to the Abyss, an ever corrupting power that threatens to consume everything."

Tsukune stops a moment to catch his breath as he makes a circular motion with his hand.

"That's when the Lords realize something: Neither Age of Fire nor Age of Dark is supposed to be permanent, and the world will only continue to exist between a balance of the two. So they created the Law of Cycle: When the fire shines too bright and threatens to burn everything up, a Dark Lord will come and smother it so the world may heal. When the dark becomes too overbearing and return everything back to the dirt, a being of strong soul will rekindle the fire and become a Lord of Cinder so the world may grow once again. And the great one, Izalith." The hunter points his finger up towards Phoenix.

"Will come and announce the turning of a new age. A new Age of Fire will begin."

"I hope the new age will be nice."

Neither the hunter nor the vampire truly know the meaning of a new age. For their part they just look at the magnificent Phoenix circles around Yokai Academy for one more circle before shooting off into the distance while firmly holding each other's hands.

-End Note-

I had this idea for a pretty long time when chatting with a friend: What if Tsukune is a member of Belmont family (especially when the manga author drops a Castlevania reference in season 2). But since only one of the family will wield Vampire Killer I decide to supplement his skill set with Bloodborne's hunter.

And I always had this crazy idea: What if Bloodborne's world is an alternate timeline to Dark Souls 2, how the world would turn out if Gwyn didn't link the fire. So I worked the idea into the backstory of this one and just roll with it.

I also give bus driver a bit more Dark Souls vibe with him constantly having sinister giggles. Honestly he feel like he can fit right inside a Dark Souls game. Won't it be funny if he's actually Marvelous Chester. : )


End file.
